The only hope
by maranic
Summary: A boy name skar that is now 20 year old must free Mario befor a new and mysterious evil wish to take over the universe skar must team up with Mario pals from Part one of Mario saving Christmas. and new pals as well can they do it. swearing will be in it t
1. what the hell?

**This is part two of mario saving Chistmas but Mario will not be in it yet but he will be I can't wait my self.**

**skar is the only hero I own all th other heroes i dot own ok. like all of Nintendo. and sega and sony and more....anyway let d this read and tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

The strange encounter

A 20 year old human on a bed but he looks more like a teen. He woke up and was looking around and could not remember what just happen. However, he felt like he was on a plane, but it did not feel much like one now, it move way to Smooth.

What happen? Was I not sleeping on my bed, what is happing?" He Muttered.

He took off the sheet that he had on him but when he did; he had no cloths on him. Witch made him trip out to the max.

What the hell, Where the *$# is my clothes. Skar oh boy what the hell did you do this time? Did I get drunk again? But I swear I quit…."

The confuse skar started to look around for something to cover him self and a way out of here. He was in a room that was white as hell and their seem to be no door. Which rather piss him off.

What the hell, how do I get out of here?" Skar snap.

He started to walk around the room by the wall to see if their was an opening or some thing. He went half way around the room when a sliding door open he smiled and grab the sheet that was on the bed rap it around his waist.

Well, this will have to do for now. This place in no air plane that for sure." Skar muttered to him self.

Skar walk out of the room. And saw a window on the left of him. He was curious and went to it to look out side. When he did, he could not believe it. He was in out of space. Which mean he was on a space ship!

What the $*# is going on, this can be happing. Please tell me this is just a dream?" Skar mined scream in horror and worry.

Skar was now freak out and did not know what to do he started to run down something that look like a hallway. He ran and ran as if his life depended on it.

Around the corner in the hallway, A Humanoid like fox was walking with some papers in her hand and reading it. Skar could not stop in time and ran right in to her full force. Witch made all the papers in her hand fly all over the place. And both of them fell back.

The humanoid fox yelp in pain and in shock. Skar recover and look at the humanoid fox and could not believe what he just saw in front of him. Just then, anger took over him. In addition, he grab the humanoid from behind with his arms around its neck. To keep it hostage and was choking her a little bit.

The fox was stun for a moment and did not know what to do at first..

Aright, who are you, and where the *$# am I. Tell me I will break your neck. If you do not tell me." Skar snarled.

I will tell you if you let go of my neck. I promise no harm will come to you. I wish to help you Please. The fox Said gently

Skar some how believe her and hope he made the right choice. He let her go but both still sat on the ground. The fox turn to look at skar.

Hi, My name is Tina Mclound daughter of Fox and Cristal Mclound. Said the one name Tina,

What going on here, and where the *%$# am I" Skar demanded.

You are on my father's ship called the Great Fox. And we are heading to the mushroom kingdom. To give a gift to are friend Luigi Mario, he is getting married to Princess Daisy. Said Tina Cheerfully.

Skar look at the human fox Blankly.

What the hell is that suppose to do with me being on this ship. How did the *%$# did I get here you dumb ass fox, that's what I want to know not some stupid wending!" Skar snarled and demanded at once.

Tina look at him with little anger but it soon past.

Follow me I think it will be best if my father tell what going and how we found you." Tina said as calmly as she can. And decided she did not like this human's attitude yet she never seen a human like him before he had long black hair. Brown eyes and his skin was Light brown. And she had to admit he was pretty cute for a human.

Skar finally found out when he fell back the sheet came off his waist he was now full naked again. He quickly grab the sheet and stood up and but it back on.

Hell! Fined by me but first I want my cloth back or some thing better to ware now." Skar demanded.

Tina blush a little and giggled of what she saw.

Sure let me help you with that first." Said Tina nervously which made her blush even more.

Skar rolled his eyes and tided the sheet some more on his waist

Well let's go I do not have all day you know and I want to go home!"


	2. This sucks!

**Well I got the 2nd Chapter up well enjoy. and come on guys tell me what you guy think Please!!**

* * *

Skar follow Tina back to the same room where skar was in. Skar watch as she went it than he followed. When he was in side he watch the humanoid fox press a few button that skar could not even see. However, he did watch in awe.

What are you doing I thought we were going to get me some cloth to ware not full around with some buttons." Skar ask angrily.

We are, just wait I am trying to turn on the cloth examiner. It will examine your body that will fine you choices of cloths that you would want to ware and fit you." Tina answered calmly.

Skar was about to say something but just then a hologram of cloth was in front of skar now and they see to be his size. He saw one that look good. (It was the same cloth that Fox Mclound where in Smash bros brawl. Play smash bros to see what it looks like)

I like that one I think I will look good in that one if do say my self." Skar said with satisfaction.

Tina nodded she thought he would mach it that one to. She then press another button, which made a green spot like light, go on Skar.

You better remove that sheet unless you wish to have it fuse with your body or worse." Tina Giggled softly.

Skar did not like the idea, but he would hate to see a sheet fuse with him on any part of his body.

Shit, this is a pain in the ass, but what ever as long I have some thing to ware then this stupid sheet." Skar said angrily.

Skar remove the sheet, and then he tosses it to the side of the room. He stood there in the light naked and a bit shy and with a little anger.

Tina looks at his body she never saw what human's look like with out their cloths

Skar saw Tina Looking at him. This made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Tina Look away to hide her blush and to press another button that will give skar something to ware.

What the *%$# is taking so long…." Skar could not finish his sentence because in a blink of an eye the cloth that Skar pick was on him.

There are you happy, I hope you have no more complains now? And hope your happy with that but we better get going, my father and the rest of us will explain everything to you of why you're here and to help you to change you attitude I plainly do not like it." Tina said calmly.

Skar did not even pay attention of her when she was explaining about his attitude he was to busy looking at the cloth he is wearing. Tina sighs at him but walk out the room.

Skar finally had her attention when she walks out of the room.

Hey wait for me, Shit, you could of told me we was leaving." Skar said sternly.

Skar ran after to catch up with her. Skar felt a little more relax now. Still a bit shaken but he made sure not to show it. As Tina and Skar walk together to reach their destination to the control room. However, skar has no idea of what going on.

Were the hell are we going now, and how big is this ship and how this real, Fox, Luigi they don't exist where are we really going and tell me right now." Skar demanded

You know with that attitude you won't get much out of what you need to know and I said My Father Fox Mcloud will tell you and he and Luigi and if you do know Mario as well they are real." Tina said sternly and confuse.

Skar rolled his eyes. Prove it me wrong and I will make you a deal of what ever you want me to for you..."

Tina smirk, you sure about that, ok your on. I have something Plan for you and trust me your going to have hard time at it." Tina said.

Skar stop walking and stared at her blankly. I know I'm going to regret this, I just know it." Skar muttered to him self.

*************************

Mean wile in the North Pole a young reindeer name DJ, was in the snow finding his sister name Cookie they were both playing hide and seek. Their father was none other then Rudolph him self. DJ, look just like his father with the bright nose but his nose shine green not red.

Cookie she was just a normal reindeer but she has her fathers sprit nonetheless. In addition, she was somewhat jealous that she did not have a red nose or a green one that shine bright. Nevertheless, she loves her brother still with all her heart. The only thing different was that her fur was white as snow

Now where would I hide if I were Cookie? Hmm?" wait that right the snow Muttered DJ, to him self in a sarcastic way.

Cookie was hiding in the snow right next to a big rock she had had cover her self with the snow to make it much harder for DJ, to fide her and she proud of her fur. Both Cookie and DJ, was the same age they were both one and a half year old. In reindeer years, they are both ten years old.

Rudolph watch as his kids Played he smiled of how beautiful and presses they are to him. He would die for them if it came to that.

Rudolph, just then began to think of the past for some reason it was as it was happening all over again, of when Sharkarken almost took over the universes. However, he was stop by a light that was so pear that it swallowed the darkness away. This person means a lot to Rudolph.

This person heart and sprit was so rich so kind that he was a friend that you would follow to the ends of hell it self. Just to see him.

Mario, I long to see you again my friend, I hope it will be soon. My children would not be here if it was not for your sacrifice to save all the universes." Rudolph said to him self

Rudolph looks at his kids and smile DJ, had finally found Cookie by the big rock

In addition, DJ started to tickle his sister's side with his nose.

Hehehe" Cookie giggled. Ok, Stop it DJ you win that tickles hahaha,"

Are you sure about that sis?" DJ chuckle or do you need to be tickled a little bit more?"

Aright you two it time for us get ready to go soon, my friend Luigi is getting married and I do not want to be late to see it. So come along you two." Rudolph said sternly and gentle

Cookie and DJ were excited to go see this Luigi guy that their father always talk about.

and, there is other's that their father knew. And they could not wait to see them for the first time.

************************************

Well are you ready too meet fox Mcloud, my father, said Tina as she crosses her arms and smiled with a wining look on her face or what ever.

Skar felt nerves now, he could not believe he is going to meet star Fox he admit this was kind of cool. And be hide this door is where star Fox lies.

This has to be real I mean this fox called Tina look kind of like him in a way and I should of woke up by now if this is a dream. But why am I here, that the question I want to know."

Skar watch as Tina went true the sliding door Skar hesitated a little but quickly walk in after her and by her side.

Well, well, look like the human up after all and look he warring the same junk that you have on Fox."

Skar look to who it was that muck him, It was none other then Falco him self. Skar did not when people or ahhh… humanoid animals make fun of him in any way.

Oh yeah where you get that junk you ware E-bay or did you mother make it for you. You should fly back to your mother and tell her make you a knew one mama boy." Skar muck back.

Falco look at him then smirk. I like this kid how old are you?" Falco ask.

I'm 20 year old, yes I'm not much of kid huh?" answered

Jeez you look like your 16 to me."

Skar turn too see Fox that has spoken to him.

I can't believe this shit, your all real after all, but your all just video games that all!" Skar gasp and aw

Fox look confuse. Video games? I do not know how you got that idea but we are real." Fox Said. With a smile. I guest you want to know why you are here huh?"

Skar nodded. Yes I do want to know why am I hear. What happen why did you bring me with you. What do want from me.

Fox had a sad look on his face now and wonder if Skar should know. I do not know if you want to know because if I do tell you it would break your spirit of living. I mean you live but you might not want to if I tell you

Skar felt his heart drop to his feet. He knew it was something real bad but what? He wondered if he wanted to know.

What happen to my world fox, I have to know, and why do I not remember what happen. What the *%$# is going on!! Skar said worried.

Fox did not like when people swear. However, Skar is knew here and he did not blame the human. Fox would feel the same way if he was in the shoos of this human.

That I do know but all I can say is that your world was blown up and you somehow survive you was in some kind of force field that protect you from space.

Slippy are ship automotive and weapon designer found you in the corner of his eyes lucky he saw you, we was passing true to get to are universe and to the mushroom world to see are friend Luigi get married."

Tina volunteer to bring you in I did not like the idea for her to go but she wanted to something worth doing…anyway the force field that surround you faded away when we brought you in the Great Fox, and Tina could tell you the rest." Fox Said.

Skar was now looking at the floor. He did not know what to say now but he felt empty and alone now.

Therefore, this is how it feels to be the last of your kind. I feel so cold. I just want to die." Skar said to him self.

Skar felt rage now he put his arm out in front of him he look at his hand then he balled it up in to a fist. Just then fire blaze around his hand skar was shock and then the fire disappeared.

Everybody that was in the room saw this and was surprised them self.

I knew one person that could do and that was Mario him self. It called the fire brand." Fox gasp

Skar was scared again he wanted to run. Where will I run to? The universe is huge. However, I know I have to live on. I just know it and going with Fox would be the wisest thing for me to do right now. "Skar thought

If only, if we knew where Mario was we should let skar meet him. Said Tina

Skar look at her what do you mean Mario should be at the mushroom world for his brother wending right?" Skar ask.

Mario has been missing for 5 years, know one know's were he could be but we still are searching for him. He even has a kid that he did not meet yet from Peach," Fox answered

What do you mean he is missing why is he missing he the greatest hero I ever knew he can't just vanish skar ask and for got about his grieving.

Do you know who Sonic and Spyro is? Tina asks.

Yeah I do know who they are what about them? Skar ask.

Sonic and Spyro fought along side with Mario and A reindeer name Rudolph also help they fought along in a hard long battle against a Evil God name Sharkarken or so he thought he was.

But Mario and his friends could not do it he was to powerful so Mario send Sonic, Spyro, and Rudolph back to the mushroom world Mario took on Sharkarken on his own

Sonic said something of self-sacrifice that was Mario plan to kill him self to save all the universes from pear darkness. And that's it no one heard from Mario since. And many are out their looking for him. Even Luigi was out their looking out in space but still nothing. Said Tina sadly

Skar was speechless now. He did not know what to say.

Hey Fox." skar began to say. Do you think there's a reason why I have Mario firebrand and why I survived?"

Fox look at Skar. Yes I do think that and I think the wending is the perfect place to Go Sonic, Spyro and Rudolph should be their.

But for now you must be hungry, will talk so more later Skar and you should get more rest. Tina will show you were you will sleep. But for now I need to be alone to think."

Skar look at Tina and follow her get some food. Skar was hungry and could not hide it his stomach started to growl and Tina ear's went up.

Tina started to giggle. It seems you are hungry."

Yes, I guest I am." skar chuckled

Tina then laugh she had a nice laugh that reminded skar of someone he uses to know but he could not remember.

Umm, listen Tina, I'm sorry for every thing I did that upset you I hope we can be friend." Skar said with a smile.

Tina could not believe what she just heard. But she smiled back and turn away because the humanoid fox was blushing again she could not under stand why she blushes when she look at skar.

Tina then turn to look at skar again. Don't worry I forgive you skar and I will be honored to be your friend Tina giggled. Well come along we don't have all day to eat and I think I join you."

Tina started to walk away as well.

Skar stared at her for a moment. OoooK, that was weird. Hmm? Why am I so nice now?"

Skar ignored it and went after Tina. And wonder what await him now.

* * *

**well skar has one of mario's power what douse it mean? and skar seem to be nice now but he also wouder** **why. what will happen next stay toon! GO!! MARIO!!!**


	3. The dream and old pals

**yay next chap is up tell me what you guys think....Please!**

* * *

In the mushroom kingdom, Luigi was in his room getting ready for the big day. He and Daisy are finally getting married at last.

Oh Mario To bad your not hear to see this I would love to have you to be my best man." Luigi said to him self.

Just then, Lucario the Pokemon walk in the room to see how Luigi was doing. Luigi turn to face him. Luigi smile. he knew who could be his best man.

That's it, hey Lucario, how would you like to be my best man you be perfect! What do you say huh?" Luigi ask.

Lucario tilt his head side ways. umm, what is that, what do you mean?" Lucario ask curiously.

A best man is a person that I can trust to count on and to be loyal and ummm….I for got what else." Luigi look embarrass.

Lucario smiled. You bet I will, But what do I have to do?"

Don't worry its easy I will tell what you have to do." Luigi chuckled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Hmm? I wonder who it could be this early. I will get it Lucario, Why don't you go rest or something. You look like you need it anyway?" Luigi said calmly and walk down the stairs then he was in the living room than he head to the front door. and open the door.

Luigi look out side but no one was there. He then close the door and was about to walk back up stairs when the knock came again.

Mama-mea, what is this a prank or something? If it is, it not funny." Luigi Said and was irritated now

Luigi open the door again to see who it is. Still nobody, Luigi sigh. And was about to close the door. Just then out of know where Luigi saw two figures came out of know where and tackled luigi and pin him to the ground.

Long time know see huh Luigi?" Said a very familiar and friendly voice.

It was none other then Spyro and Cynder the dragons and they look to be older and a little bigger there horn was much longer to.

Wow we have not visited you for five years only because Spyro over here lost the gem that Sonic's friend name Tail gave us to transfer us to this world and back home." Cynder said with an irritated tone in her voice.

Hey, I said I am sorry ok, and it was not my fault it got stolen by that darn hermit who only took it because we stole the key from him to save Meadow because his leg was broken." Spyro said.

Mama-mea, I cannot believe it! Spyro, Cynder, you came just it time for my wending." Luigi gasp. And gave both dragons a awkward hug because Luigi was laying down on the ground well he was pin to the ground of course.

Lucario ran down the stairs to see what was happening. And was surprise to see Spyro and Cynder here at last.

Hey Lucario, it nice to see you again to!" Cynder said cheerfully. (If any of you do not know how to pronounce her name just say cinder you got it)

Are heroes all sat down to talk about what they all did these five years and what will be happening now.

****************************************

Skar was asleep in a new and comfortable bed and room of his liking. He fell asleep so fast that he started to dream.

Skar was in a star that was bigger than all the stars. He was in the middle of it and was not burning but it was super bright then all the stars.

What going on…this is weird. Hmm?" Skar thought

Skar look down to see that he was standing in a giant golden claw.

Hello my Friend, I'm glad we can finally meet I have been waiting for you."

Skar look in front of him and saw a huge dragon that held him and spoke to him. The voice of the dragon had a deep and gentle booming voice ( just think of a cool dragon that you would like to imagine of how he looks)

Skar felt like a five year old. The dragon had a look that would make any one feel like a child that love dragons or not. It had a godly look and very wise.

Skar, I'm sorry of what happen to your world but their was nothing I can do to stop it. A knew evil has been born and will stop at nothing to destroy all life that exists. It wish to form a new age of Darkness, form new Universes for it own greed to rule.

If it succeeds, no light will exist to stop it. Stars will fade away. the world will be dark for ever all will Die, all will perish in the dark flame. However, we must not let it happen. That is when you come in Skar, you are the key to unleash the power deep with in you but it will take time for you to know and unlock. But for now I can only give you so much of my power." Boom the Gold Dragon.

Skar stared at the gold dragon in aw and fear of a burden that he must now carry. But yet he is still confuse still of what he must do.

The gold Dragon continued You must go now and Meet My brother Luigi, he will help you and the rest of My friends that will go with you to help you on your journey. Tell Fox what I have said."

But," Skar blurted out. How am I able to do this why me?" I just lost My world and you want me to help you just like that?" Skar said with a little anger in his voice

I feel your Pain Skar, my Heart Greave for you. But I have chosen you because your heart is like mined." The gold dragon said gently

Skar started to laugh aloud. What, you're crazy I have done so many bad things in my life, I can't even remember how much things I did."

The dragon look at skar with a smile. Yes, you have. However, you were force to and over powered to stop it or do anything about it. Your life was treated and so was your family and you did what you had to do. For that is your greatest fear. But any way I must let you go back."

But why," skar gasp out. Who are you, how do you know about my life? I can't even remember the ones I loved and cared….. umm, how is the Mario brothers related to you?"

The great dragon chuckle. You must fined out who you really are again. Look in to my eyes then you will see who I am."

Skar did what he was told, He look in to the dragons eyes, and could see that they were Blue eyes that he has seen before but where?

The dragon smiled again. When he saw a very surprised look on skar face.

What the Fu… you are….your…" Skar could not say the name but the Gold dragon knew that skar knew who he is.

My body had been destroyed five year ago. But this form has replace it, only you can help me now skar, I know I have not explain much to you and your confuse. But all will come clear later on I promise But I must go now. Fare well my friend. I'm sorry."

Just then skar felt him self falling and all went dark.

Wait, don't go, Please come back…..Maaariiiooooooo wait." Skar shouted.

Skar wake up. Come on please wake up.," said a female voice

Skar snap awake he was hot and sweaty he was even was breeding hard.

Skar look at me what is it, what did you see"

Skar turn to look who it was he saw that it was none other then Tina Mclound. Skar saw a very worried look on her face.

I'm fined Tina but, Mario is not. He's in trouble that is why he left in a hurry I just know it but I better speak to Luigi when we get to the mushroom Kingdome he might want to know that his bother is in hell of a trouble."

**************************************************

Mean wile Rudolph was ready to go and so was his children DJ and Cookie. And they still was playing around.

Your it DJ, bet you can't catch me airhead?" Cookie giggled

You want to bet, here I come." Yaaaa!" DJ Roared.

Rudolph look at them and open up a misty like Portable and waited for DJ to it, Cookie

Got ya! Ha, boys rule oh yeah who's the best that right.

Nice one DJ, but did you have to tackle me it hurt you know." Cookie said with a hurt tone.

Oops sorry Cookie, I did not mean to hurt you I guest I was showing off." DJ apologies to his sister. And went over to her to get her up and gave her a lick on the her cheek.

Ok you two were going to be late so let's hurry ok. I do not want to miss my friend"s marriage." Rudolph said.

Yes papa." Cookie and DJ said at the same time. And was right be hide their father. Rudolph smiled and entered the portal with his kids right be hide him

A portal open up in the mushroom Kingdome and Rudolph and his Children walk out of it

Hi Rudolph, you came just in time for my uncle Luigi's wending and who art they?"

Rudolph turn to see a 8 year old boy that had the resemblance of his mother then his father he was none other then Mario and Peaches' Son

Oh' hi their prince Marco." It is nice to see you again these are my children DJ and Cookie. Hey why don't you two go play for awhile as I go and speak to your uncle and to your mom about the wending." Rudolph said.

Uncle said the wending is going to have to wait, something bad has come up and so it going to have to wait. That's junk I never seen some one get married before and I wanted to see it, too bad." Marco said sadly

Oh, really, well do you know where is your uncle Luigi then?" Rudolph asks.

They are talking to some people and never seen before that came from out of space to talk to my uncle. But I do not know what they won tell me and two dragons came out of know where, well they came first." Marco muttered

Hmm? This is knew. Thank you Marco why don't you two stay hear and play with Marco, For awhile. I need to speak to Luigi ok. And be careful. Rudolph said sternly to his kid's. And walk off

Yes papa, we will." said Cookie.

See you later Papa." Said DJ.

Hey Marco that's your name huh? I like it want to Play hide and seek?" Cookie asks.

Sure, I'll be it. Give you 20 seconds to hide." Marco warn

DJ and Cookie started to go hide and the three of them was all happy to meet someone knew and be friends

Rudolph was getting close to Luigi house it was just around the corner off a few threes.

Hmm? I wonder what happen and why? Rudolph ask him self. Well, it can't be real bad….I hope so."

Rudolph finally made it around the corner and gasps of seeing a big spaceship he saw a symbol that look like a fox on it. He wondered how he will get in, he knew Luigi was in there.

Rudolph, is that you? Said a voice Rudolph had heard before. Rudolph turn too see who it was. it was none other then Cynder that was so happy to see him.

Cynder, wow I have not seen you for four of five years. what happen? Rudolph ask.

I explain that to you later but I'm glad to see you again…my you have gotten taller and older in five years. Cynder said in a surprise tone.

So did you Cynder but where is Spyro and Luigi at? Are they in the ship?" Rudolph asks.

Oh they are in the ship yes I will show you the way they also wish to speak to you as well." Cynder told Rudolph.

Right let go and see."

Both friends walk to the ship and found the way in and entered the ship to what is happing.

* * *

**Skar has A unkown power but what!? and mario lost his human form that's to bad but he alive that the good, but he seem to be in danger can skar and mario's Pals help stop this evil! where to first that the thing. and next chapter will have a new ally in it see you soon. GO!! Mario!!!**


	4. hmm?

**hope you guy like this one.**

* * *

In the great fox are hero Skar told all what he knew to all of Mario friends and his brother Luigi about the dream and few of Mario powers that was pass down to skar.

Woe, you're kidding. Mario's a dragon that imposable!" Spyro jaw drop as he said this

That is what I said, but hey, I do not know what going on, and that just my opinion. However not very likely if you ask me." Fox Said

Nevertheless, it is true Mario's is alive and he needs are help. You believe me don't you Luigi?" said skar.

Luigi was silent he did not know what to say he was in shock and Happy that his Brother is still alive. He believed in skar even if they never met in their life. However, his brother worried him. Marioe is in danger he wondered how long do they have when they fined out that Mario is dead.

Woe, woe hold on skar I did not say I did not believe you. It just surprised me that all Mario having a new form like that is kind of give me a funny feeling that I can't explain." Fox said and had a stressful look of how the hell this happen.

Mario was a dragon before when he battled Sharkarken along with Sonic, Spyro and Rudolph. However, he sent them back here." Lucario said calmly.

He knows the story Lucario… hey where is Sonic should he not be hear by now for the wedding?" Falco ask.

Luigi thought about that to. You are right, Sonic should be here he must of ran in to trouble with Eggman and he must take care of it. He would of came but he probably have a good reason. Beside the wending is going to have to wait."

As for you Skar, I do believe you but we need to know what we are up against and where to go form here. Did My brother tell you any thing of where he is and how can we help." Luigi asks

No he did not tell me of where he is he is, he left in a rush as if he was in trouble it was like he was protecting me… I don't know what to do I'm confuse." Skar said sadly.

Just then, Cynder and Rudolph came in the room and Rudolph saw some new people that he never seen in his life.

Woe! When you said Rudolph I did not think Rudolph the red nose reindeer." Skar gasps

Hey every body it nice to see you again and nice to me all of you new people as well." Rudolph said and bowed.

Wow Rudolph you sure have grown a lot." said Spyro with a surprised look on his face.

So did you Spyro… well kind of, but what going on, is the wedding off then." Rudolph asks.

Hey Rudolph nice to see back so soon." Luigi said with delight. Just then Luigi face look grim again but I'm afraid that you are right. The wedding is going to have to wait. I have spoken to Daisy and she understood clearly and told me to be here and she was right."

Skar saw that Luigi was now talking to all his friends and he did not look like he was part of it so he decided to go out side and explore the place a little because fist of all he knew that they are going to have to decide of what to do.

In addition, he knew his Idea is not going to help them and two, he douse not have a clue of where to go and start. And three he wanted to see what the mushroom kingdom look like any way.

He found the way out thanks to Tina that gave him a watch to tell him where to go if he gets lost. It did not takes long when he found a way out. And out to the out side world of the mushroom world he went.

Skar walk around the land he saw some bush that had eyes which freak him out he saw fire flower all over the place and plus one that was blue and assumed they were ice flower's little that he knew he was right.

Hmm? What this?" Skar said to him self as he look to the ground and saw a gem that was blue looking he bent down to pick it up to have a better look at it.

Wow this nice I wonder if it belong to Spyro or something?" Skar ask

As Skar examine the gem a little more Cookie, Rudolph daughter was running to a better place to hide but she bump in to Skar. Fell back and the some how the Gem started to glow and some how he and Cookie began to fade always to Spyro's world.

Back in the ship Tina began to nodes, that skar was not in the room with them he was gone

Hey father were did skar go? He is not here." Tina said.

Every body in the room look at her and to skar, however he was not in the room

Mama-mea that's odd. I did not even know he was gone. Luigi gasp

Why did he walk of anyway? He is part of this to." Spyro said.

Some one go look for him he is needed. Said Fox.

I will go look for him. Said Rudolph. I got to check on my Kids anyway wile I'm at it."

I'll go with you to Rudolph." Said Tina.

Rudolph smiled he did not know the way out of the ship he was still confuse and was grateful.

***************************************

In Spyro world in a unknown Forrest Skar look at his knew surroundings he was stun and wonder how he got here.

#%$! Now what do I do. This is not happening. Skar look in front of him he saw a white reindeer. Woe! Not that something you do not see all the time." Skar said but was not too surprise.

Cookie also look around she was scared as hell. I want my Daddy please help me Fide him mister please help me?" she whimpered.

If you never push me this would not have happen you know." Skar Mutter to him self and made sure Cookie did not hear him.

Look I will try ok, all have to do is get this gem to work and we could get back. So stay by me ok." Skar said.

Cookie nodded and went to him. By the way my name is Cookie can I ask what yours?"

Skar did not look at her but he was to busy lifting the gem in the air to see if it would work that way.

Just then out of know where the gem was snatch out of Skar's hand and the thief laded 10 feet in front of Skar and Cookie it look like baboon or a some kind of ape but it look too big to be one.

So pretty so nice it is mined now." the ape said greedily

Hey, that douse not belong to me give it back now you stupid ape!" Skar demanded

The ape look at skar then at cookie that was scared and helpless. Get them!" snarled the ape.

Skar look around and seen many apes like creatures all around and surrounded him and Cookie. One of the apes sneaks in and grab Cookie by surprise and ran off with her.

Skar turn to see that she was kidnapped and started to run after her he would not let them take her. But skar did not see one with a club and hit him on the head real hard.

Hmp! You are strange creature but we have no time for you said the Ape that took the gem and Cookie. Skar could stay up and all went dark but he saw the apes run off and a new creature that was purple came out of know were it look like a dragon.

Spy..roo…." skar drift to sleep.

Skar woke up and say that he was in a cave his head hurt like hell.

*%$# my head!" skar snapped skar look around and saw a purple dragon that was by the fire trying to make it hotter.

Spyro is that you? I'm so glad you found me some apes took Cookie the white reindeer I do not know her but we got to help her!" Skar said.

The purple dragon turns to look at Skar in look more like Cynder but Purple.

Hi, my name is Luna and I sorry, I do not know who this Spyro you talk about but I will do what can to help you." Said the one called Luna

What the hell!" skar gasp. Another purple dragon but this time it is Femlae!"

* * *

**another purple dragon and it female woe that nuts.**


	5. Now what?

**umm.. I still do not know what I should do on this one but read it if you like**

* * *

Skar was surprise and did not know what to say he was confused as any other would be as well.

Are you ok mammal? Is that what you are? What are you called anyway?" the female purple dragon name Luna asks.

Skar made a weak smile. In addition, he answered her question. My name is Skar, I am a Human and I do not think you will fined any of my kind here I'm the last of my kind my world was destroyed not to long ago and….." skar stop talking and started thinking back what he heard from Mario and Fox but can't even remember of how his world was destroyed.

This bought a pain to the pit of his stomach and wanted this dragon to go away and leave him alone.

I am sorry to hear that umm... Skar, but if you need something, I be here for you and I promise I will help you save your friend that got kidnap by those greedy apes. However it is late and it get dangerous at night to be exploring in this forest you could get killed by something far more worst then the apes." Said Luna sternly but kindly to her new friend.

Skar thought it was a good idea as well. He douse not know Spyro worlds at all. Speaking of Spyro this dragon is purple and Skar wondered if Luna knows anything of Spyro and Cynder.

Luna, is that your name am I right?" Skar ask

Luna looks at him and giggled. Yes, you stand corrects human named Skar, that is my name. and my your smart"

It was skar turn to look at her. Are you trying to be a smart ass to me if so I do not need that shit? Skar said angrily.

Luna step back and a little surprise by Skar's tone of voice. Hey, watch what you say! You can get in trouble with that mouth, you know." Luna said in a irritated way.

Why do you care? It not like you knew me all your life and I do not need your help!" skar snarled.

Luna look rejected and her eyes went watery she turn away to not let skar see her cry.

Your so mean maybe that is why your kind is gone they are careless and take thing for granted. I bet they are greedy as well."

Skar was now enraged. How dare you say that you never knew my kind and if you do not mine I will be going now!" Skar struggled to his feet and started to walk out of the cave

Luna look at the fire she did not bothered to watch skar leave. All I want is some one to be my friend that is all and I'm sorry please do not leave I'm been alone in this forest with evil that lurk all over the place and I have a feeling that is so hollow and empty that that I would rather be dead."

Skar stop in his tracks he was at the mouth of the cave he did not turn to look at the purple dragon but listen to her.

I never been at the dragon city before I have been here most of my Life so far and I do not know how I survive but I did. I can not leave this forest because I have been course by the ape leader name Torch he is a very powerful mage that not even Spyro knows that they are here this is one part of the dragon realm that the chronicler him self don't know. Or he douse not care." But who knows." Luna said.

Therefore, you do know Spyro after all. But how do you know?" Skar interrupted.

The ape's spoken of him of how powerful he is of how he took down the dark master with his mate Cynder, who uses to work for the dark master who controlled her by dark magic." However, he saves her.

Skar had to admit he and her feel lonely but not as lonely as him. She still had her kind but never met them yet.

Skar sat next to her by the fire he felt found of her he love's dragons when he was small and still love them but he never thought he would see one in real life.

Luna I am sorry I snap at you like that I was just upset of how my life is I feel alone and I am alone." Skar said glumly.

Luna grieved for him she never felt this way to any one. In fact, she had no one to be her friend. And she wanted to be skar friends even if they just met. Luna move closer to him she then rub her head on his chest to comfort him as if a cat would do to get attention to it's master.

Skar felt warm inside his heart was opening up. Skar laid down by the fire and Luna laid her head on his chest and put her wing over him to keep him more warm.

Skar felt embarrass but he was not angry but shy of her behavior.

Skar, can we be friends forever? I promise you I will protect you." Luna said gently

Skar look at the ceiling of the cave and smiled. I would love to be your friends and I will also protect you as well." Skar said gently

I know were the apes hideout is. They have the one you call Cookie as a prisoner we must rescue her skar she is your friend to. Said Luna sternly

Skar agreed they have to, even if he douse not know who Cookie is but she look a lot like Rudolph.

Skar then thought of something that shocks him. Cookie is Rudolph daughter!" Skar mine scream. It took me this long to know that. I hope we fined her soon this is bad."

******************************

Rudolph was looking around the place for Cookie with Tina help along with Marco and DJ,

Cookie come out, this not funny I need to know if you are ok. So were are you show your self." Rudolph demanded with a worried look on his face.

Cookie, come on out, please." DJ pleaded and was worried for her sister that was no ware to be found.

This is odd, Skar and her are not here. Where could they be they could not gone far."

She is here I know she is and I will fine her Rudolph said with more worry and ran off to the mushroom forest to find more clues.

The rest ran after Rudolph to help as well.

We should ask My Uncle Luigi he would know what to do." Marco said

Tina looks at Marco and smiled at the young prince. You could be right. However, we should follow Rudolph, to make sure he be safe."

You mean I can come with you and help out?" said Marco.

Sure how hard could it be to fined Cookie I bet will fined her and Skar I really worried for her and Skar Tina said sadly .

********************************************

Skar woke up the next morning and it was cold. Skar nodes that Luna was no longer by him. Her head and wing that cover him that kept him a little warm. Skar got up and look around the cave he wonder were she could have gone.

Just then, Luna appeared in to the cave with three big fish in her mouth she. Skar sigh in relive. He thought she had ran off and got kidnap or worse.

Luna put the fish down on a big leaf to keep it off the dirty ground next to the dead fire. Come and eat Skar I bet you are hungry." Said Luna it cheery tone.

Skar got up and sat next to her. He then look at the fish. Luna then grab one and started to eat it raw. Skar was hungry but he was not going to eat something that was raw and unknown to him.

The fish look yellow with red spots. And it did not smell good to but the smell was not bad As well.

Luna stops eating her fish she looks at Skar. What is wrong skar, are not hungry?" Luna question politely.

I would eat it if was cook. But I'm not that hungry any way. But thank you anyway Luna but I must pass." Skar said gently.

Luna looks at him for long time but he did not meet her gaze he was looking at the fire that is dead. Shoots your self but I hope you change your mined I do not think I can eat all three of the fishes and that would be a waste you know." Said Luna.

Skar agreed but still he did not want to eat it. Skar look at the dead fire he wonder if he can do the fire brand and make a fire start he but his hand out and thought of fire and he shot a fire ball instead of making a fire brand next to his palm.

Skar watch as the fire ball shot out like a bullet and it hit the cave wall making it melt with a blast that went with it.

Skar and Luna look each other and back at the cave wall it was damage badly and it did not look natural at all.

Woe, that was amazing Skar, I did not know you could do that. What else powers you poses.

Their, their not mined…it belong to a special friend that I will fined." Skar said more to his self then Luna.

Luna look at Skar confusedly. I do not understand Skar." Luna began to say. Who is this friend that you are talking about"?

His name is Mario, he is a very and respectful hero to many. Spyro and Cynder are very close friends with him. He is also a human like me but more short but very powerful he has saved all the universes from a great and powerful darkness that would stop at nothing and destroy all the of light and it did.

But one person that shined for the love of all life, he was none other then Mario, he would stand in hell it self if it what it takes to protect the one he love's

Now he is gone along with the evil. but many search for him now. And now, one of them is me. He is no longer human his body had been destroyed but a new form took it place and I think it is weird if I tell you this." Skar said

Luna look at him to finish. Well what is it what is his new form? …….Skar what wrong tell me?" Luna said.

He is now…a …a dragon. But how, I still tell my self this is something new….new indeed. Luna I have to stop we have to go now fined Cookie who know what they are doing to her."

********************************

In the forest the apes stood all over the hidden temple that was made by their people long ago but none of the other races did not care of much about their history. in the temple their was a pit that was full of lava. And in the temple a throne was in front of the lava pit.

On the throne a ape named Torch stood up and spoke. Tonight the sacrifice will begin to are ape got that will help us crush the dragon in the dragon city and all shall bow to us and that Spyro will meet his mach as well when we meet him again he will fall."

In the temple, many of the apes cheered on. Cookie was in a cage and was shaking in fear for her life she knew that she was the sacrifice.

Papa, help me please. Fined me papa." Cookie started to cry but she knew she must be faithful and wait. For that is all she could do.


	6. The curse!

Skar and Luna was now running true the forest and Luna the dragon was leading Skar to the apes hideout which was a temple that Luna explain that the apes live and have sacrifices for the ape god, they believe that will one day make them ruler of the world.

Luna, how long will it take us to get there at this rate?" Skar ask

We will be there sooner if you could fly but at this rate, it will take us half an hour." Luna answered.

That's to long Luna we need to get their faster now, for all I know those dirty apes are going to sacrifice her to their ape god and I can't let that happen." Skar said with determination.

Luna smiled she admire Skar's heart and she felt like she knew him for a long timeshe did not know why but she just did. Ok skar no dragon can do this but me so stand back." Luna demanded.

Skar did what he was told and step back he wondered what Luna was up to and why the hold up. He soon got his answer when he saw Luna glowing and becoming bigger. Skar watch in awe. It took 10 second for the transformation to be complete.

The glowing light faded that was around Luna this was the seconded beautiful dragon Skar has seen in his lifetime. Luna looks like Cynder when she was an evil dragon that work for the dark master be for. Luna also had a ruby in the middle of her four head a pink ruby that made her look like a mystical dragon.

Skar get on my back will get their faster then you can say rescue." Luna said

Skar felt like a child again he watch as Luna lower her neck for him to get on top. Skar waste no time and got on top her and he held on with dear life by raping his arm around her neck, which was not even half way around her neck. Skar began to tense up.

Luna felt the worry in Skar she could feel it. Skar I will not let you fall I promise you be safe with me." Luna said with a gentle and mystical voice now.

Skar smiled and said I trust you Luna, let's do it." Luna Smiled at him and took of to the sky.

*******************************************

Cookie was being held In a giant like bird cage that was being hung over by a lava pit a ape was next to the lava pit with a knife shape rock that was of course sharp as well.

Torch sat on his throne smiling at the defenseless creature before him that trebled in the cage. He then got off his throne he then grab a staff from the floor a gem was attach to the staff he held it up high for all the apes to see.

Cookie saw the gem that Torch has; she knew that it was not the same gem that skar that had them here by mistake but the gem looks like it.

Let the sacrifice begin." Torch said and raises his staff once again all the apes began to sing.

Let the poison rain fall

We can hear you call

Are mighty god

Yes he will come

Oh, let it begin

he loves are sins

For you will help us win

Let your darkness rise

Let us help it grow in size

Let us be by your side

Bum,bum,bum.

Bum,bum,bum.

Cookie was so scared now that she fainted the ape with the knife laugh out loud at this and was waiting for Torch to give the signal to cut the rope for the cage that held cookie in side that would fall on the lava pit ending cookies life.

After the song that the apes sang stopped and all bowed to the ground. Torch smiled again and looks at the ape with the knife and nodded at him to cut the rope.

But before he could cut the rope something crush threw the sealing which also made big boulders crash down on the apes that try to run from it but had no chance to. The ape with the knife was lucky he move out of the way from the deadly boulder in time.

Torch on the other hand place a force field over him from the boulders and dusk that filled the lave pit and luckily the cage that cookie was in was not touch by the crushing boulder.

The ape with the knife try to look thru the thick dusk but be for he knew it a breath of ice froze the ape instantly

That takes care of him not that leave one more." Said a deep mystical voice in the dusk. Torch did not move but held the force field up to protect him self. He waited for the dusk to clear a little for he could see his enemies that dared to ruined his sacrifice ceremony (or what ever)

All was cleared in a minute and Torch could see who his enemy was. A huge purple dragon with a pink Ruby on its four head. The dragon also had the same creature that he and his apes ambush and stole a gem that belong to him along with the white deer to.

Skar got of Luna with her help of course. Skar look around of what he was looking for he then saw a cage that contain Cookie. He rushes to the cage to get her out of it. Skar saw that it had a lock on it he needed to fine the key somewhere.

Luna went over to help but before she could move she heard a familiar voice that she knew.

Well, well, well. If it isn't Luna how nice for you to drop in." Torch said sarcastically my you have grown brave and more daring. I'm also shock that you have discover your hidden power that I have put upon you. I am most proud." Torch smirk as if he had something up his sleeves.

Give up Torch, your terror in this forest has ended I am now no longer afraid of you." Luna said with pride.

You should fear me just because you have my clan destroyed it will still not help you. I can turn you against your kind and your hairless friend of your. You would be just like Cynder the terror of the sky long ago." Torch snarled

Luna had a little worry look of this threat that Torch could do and she knew he was capable of doing this. This was the curse that was put upon her when she was still in her egg. Luna heard the sound of a cage door rip off by some one.

Skar was by her side now carrying Cookie. Skar was relive that cookie was alive and well still. However, he still had one more problem, ware is the gem that he needs for him to get back to the mushroom kingdom? He was also surprise of how strong he has gotten.

Ware is the gem you stole from us?" skar demanded

Ha ha ha" you want it you must beat your friend if you wish to get it and to return home you peace of dirt!" Torch snarled.

Skar, get out of here now the curse he has put upon me long ago will turn me evil. You have to run now to the dragon city or some place safe right now!" Luna cry out to her true and only friend that she wishes to never hurt.

To late!" Torch laugh out loud and a spark from his staff hit Luna so fast on the ruby that was on her four head. And it turn dark and Luna eyes turn red. Skar started to step back a few as he watch Luna try to fight the evil spell that is trying to take over her will.

Skar watch as Luna jerk and sway her head left to right. her powerful tail also trash all over the place breaking any thing in it way.

Skar you got get out of hear now before it is too late or I will kill you. So please get out of here when you still got the chance to." Luna pleaded

Skar ran out of the temple not because he was scared but scared for Cookie life so he went to put her some place safe to her hide like in the bush for now. He put her down gently. Skar hope it was good for now.

Skar then look back at the temple he could hear Luna scream in pain in side those wall. He knew she was trying to break the spell that put upon her long ago!

Skar knew he had to do something but what? Skar ran back in the temple to see what he could do to help her but he knew this would have hard time of what to do. He could die for all we know!

**This one was sort I hope you like it! **


End file.
